Happy 5th Anniversary!
by Ayuzawa Ume
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura akan memasuki 5 tahun hubungan mereka. Tapi di saat seharusnya perayaan 5th anniversary mereka, Sasuke malah lupa karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di perusahaan. Sakura sangat kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke. Bagaimana sikap Sasuke untuk menghilangkan kekecewaan Sakura terhadapnya?
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **HAPPY 5th ANNIVERSARY!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

Belakangan ini Sakura terlihat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Besok adalah perayaan 5 tahun dia dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan. Seharusnya Sakura bahagia, tapi ini tidak sama sekali. Dia mencemaskan Sasuke yang sudah seminggu ini selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia bahkan jarang menghubungi Sakura hanya sekedar mengucapkan 'hai, aku merindukanmu.' kalimat yang biasanya diucapkan Sasuke saat mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan Sasuke.

Sakura tentu paham dengan sifat Sasuke yang selalu bekerja keras tanpa henti. Tapi kali ini benar-benar kelewat batas. Seakan-akan ia lupa besok adalah hari penting untuk mereka berdua. Di samping itu, Sakura lebih mencemaskan kesehatan Sasuke. Apa dia makan cukup? Apa istirahatnya cukup? Argh, Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Sakura mencari kontak sasuke di handphone-nya lalu memencet tombol call.

 _"Ada apa, Sakura?"_ terdengar nada datar Sasuke dari seberang sana.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sedang apa?"

 _"Aku sedang bekerja sekarang."_ Masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

 _"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi."_

"Oh ayolah Sasuke-kun. Ini sudah hampir lewat jam makan siang. Jangan lupa makan dan jaga kesehatanmu, okay?"

 _"Hn."_

Sakura memencet tombol end. Setelah obrolan barusan, Sakura tahu betapa sibuknya Sasuke dan ia juga tahu Sasuke tidak akan makan jika pekerjaannya belum selesai. Dia sangat keras kepala. Dalam situasi inilah keberadaan Sakura dibutuhkan untuk membawakan makan siang dan menghentikan sejenak kesibukannya kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana membuat Sasuke berhenti dari kesibukannya itu adalah pertanyaan untuknya. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak bisa menaklukkan sang kekasih.

Dan benar saja, saat ini Sasuke masih terus sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mungkin ia sudah lupa bahwa Sakura menelponnya beberapa menit yang lalu untuk mengingatkannya makan siang. Dia masih berkutat di depan laptop dan dokumen perusahaan. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat Sakura masuk ke ruangannya hingga Sakura menyapanya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Sapa Sakura sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Sasuke sudah langsung menebak itu suara kekasihnya.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu, Sakura?" matanya masih terus menatap laptop tanpa melihat Sakura sedikitpun. Sakura berjalan menuju sofa dan meja tamu yang tidak jauh dari meja tempat Sasuke bekerja. Dia meletakkan bekal yang dibawanya di atas meja dan mulai membuka bekal agar Sasuke bisa segera makan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar dan makan, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau mau masuk di halaman depan surat kabar dengan judul 'Seorang pria tampan tewas akibat sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan lupa makan'?

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting ada kata 'tampan' disitu." Oh, tidak! Dia mulai narsis lagi. Sakura langsung memutar mata melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang terlalu percaya diri itu. Tapi bagaimanapun dia memang tampan.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Berhenti sebentar. Kau bahkan belum menatapku sama sekali. Apa kau tidak merindukan pacarmu yang cantik ini?"

Sasuke berhenti dari kesibukannya sebentar. Ia mendesah lalu langsung menatap kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatapnya juga.

"Sakura?" Sasuke tidak berhenti menatap Sakura. Ia terkejut melihat penampilan Sakura. Gadis itu memakai dress berwarna silver dengan tali satu. Dengan panjang dress di atas lutut. Dia memang terlihat sangat..sexy. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat penampilan Sakura yang seperti itu. Memang dia sering memakai dress, tapi tidak pernah terlalu mengumbar kulit seperti kali ini. Lihat. Sasuke saja masih belum berhenti menatapnya. Itu berarti rencana Sakura untuk membuatnya berhenti sibuk sudah berhasil.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana penampilanku?" Sakura tersenyum sumringah sambil menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat sangat…." Ia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Sangat?"

"…..gendut."

Speechless. Tidak ada gunanya bertanya kepada Sasuke. Lihatlah. Sakura sudah sangat baik membawakannya bekal. Bukannya memuji, ia malah dikatai gendut oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Cukup sudah kesabaran Sakura. Dia sangat jengkel mendengarnya. Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekat untuk ikut duduk di samping Sakura. Ia langsung memakan bekal yang dibawakan untuknya dengan lahap. Sementara itu Sakura masih kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. Dia hanya memandang Sasuke yang sedang makan dengan wajah kesalnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Setelah selesai makan, ia melihat sekilas wajah Sakura yang terlihat kesal tapi menggemaskan itu.

"Aku sudah selesai." Katanya dengan datar sambil menutup kotak bekalnya. Itu berarti sinyal untuk menyuruh Sakura pergi agar ia bisa kembali pada kesibukannya lagi. Sakura langsung mengerti sinyal itu.

"Baiklah. Kekasihmu yang gendut ini akan segera pulang." Katanya dengan nada menyindir. Ia sudah bersiap-siap mengambil kotak bekalnya dan langsung pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar." Tangannya di tahan tangan Sasuke. Ia melepas jas yang melekat ditubuhnya dan memakaikannya ke Sakura.

"Dengar Sakura. Kau tidak gendut. Tapi aku akan selalu mengataimu gendut jika kau memakai pakaian terbuka seperti ini. " sekarang jas itu sudah rapi menutup tubuh atas Sakura.

"Kenapa? Bukannya pria suka melihat wanita berpakaian seperti ini?" katanya dengan nada polos.

"Tidak untukku. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi pusat perhatian pria brengsek di luar sana." Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke seakan meminta maaf atas sikapnya. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa ia dikatakan gendut. "Sekarang pulanglah, Sakura! Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Terimakasih bekalnya." Sambil mengecup kening Sakura dan mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu ruangan.

Di rumah, Sakura memikirkan apa kira-kira yang akan direncanakan Sasuke untuk 5th Anniversary mereka. Tapi sampai keesokan harinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghubungi ataupun datang kepadanya. Apa mungkin dia lupa kalau hari ini hari penting mereka? Sakura pun mencoba menghubungi Sasuke untuk memastikannya.

Tut..tut..

" _Ada apa, Sakura?"_ Ada apa? Bisanya ia berkata seperti tidak ada apa-apa hari ini. Apa hari ini tidak penting lagi baginya?

"Apa kau sibuk, Sasuke-kun?"

" _Hn. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Katakan saja ada apa?"_

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu. Maaf ya aku mengganggu. Baiklah. Itu saja. Bye."

" _Hn."_

Sakura mematikan handphone-nya setelah jawaban dua huruf Sasuke itu. Dia terlihat sangat sedih sekarang. Baru kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingat hari jadi mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun."

 _To be continue.._


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **.**

 **OOC, AU, TYPO**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Sakura, kau sudah datang? Kemarilah!" panggil Mikoto kepada calon menantunya, Haruno Sakura. Wanita berambut pink yang baru sampai itu langsung datang ke sumber suara yang menyapanya. Saat ini putri Haruno itu sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha.

Uchiha Mikoto adalah ibu Sasuke. Dia sangat menyukai Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri. Mungkin karena dia ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan. Seakan Mikoto sudah mengklaimnya sebagai menantu dan pria lain tidak boleh menyentuhnya selain putra kesayangannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Fugaku, selaku kepala keluarga tidak keberatan dengan itu, selama itu tidak mengganggu reputasi Sasuke yang akan menjadi penerus Uchiha Corp. Kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, tinggal terpisah dari kediaman Uchiha. Dia sudah memimpin perusahaan lain di luar negeri. Dia tinggal disana bersama istrinya, Konan. Mereka hanya datang berkunjung setahun sekali. Betapa bangga Fugaku kepada kedua putranya yang sudah mandiri. Tinggal menunggu Sasuke menikah, baru selesailah tugasnya sebagai ayah. Dia hanya ingin menimang cucu dari Sasuke dan Sakura atau siapapun yang akan menjadi pendamping Sasuke nanti. Tapi dia berharap orang itu adalah Sakura.

Sudah hal rutin bagi Sakura mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha paling tidak sekali dalam seminggu. Malah terkadang Sakura menginap disana. Tentu saja pintu kediaman Uchiha selalu terbuka kapan saja untuk Sakura. Seperti halnya hari ini, tepatnya hari Sabtu atau satu hari setelah hari jadi Sasuke dan Sakura. Ya, mungkin hanya Sakura yang mengingatnya. Dia mencoba maklum dengan kondisi Sasuke semalam. Mungkin dia benar-benar lupa. Siapa tau hari ini dia akan segera ingat dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Sakura, bibi baru selesai membuat Red Velvet Cake. Tapi tidak ada yang mau memakannya. Kau tau kan dua pria yang tinggal disini tidak menyukai makanan manis. Setidaknya kalau ada Itachi disini dia akan membantu bibi menghabiskannya. Ini cobalah. Kau pasti ketagihan." Mikoto kalau sudah berbicara akan sulit untuk berhenti. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan anaknya, Sasuke yang irit bicara. Tapi sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Sakura. Mikoto menyerahkan sepiring kecil red velvet cake.

"Wah, ini enak sekali, Baa-san. Sayang sekali Sasuke dan Jii-san tidak menyukainya. Apa aku boleh minta resepnya? Dulu aku ingin sekali bisa membuat ini tapi Sasuke melarangku karena dia takut setelah aku berhasil membuatnya, aku akan menyuruh untuk mencicipinya. Egois sekali." Dan percakapan para wanita itu terus berlanjut hingga satu jam sambil menikmati kue di meja panjang yang terlihat seperti meja bar yang berada di dekat dapur.

"Oh iya, Sasuke ada dimana, Baa-san?" tanya Sakura yang sejak awal kunjungannya kesini adalah menemui Sasuke.

"Sasuke sejak tadi ada di ruang kerjanya. Sepertinya perusahaan sedang ada masalah. Dia dan Fugaku terlihat sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Mereka bahkan sampai lembur. Disini juga tetap mengurung diri di ruang kerja masing-masing." Dia memang tidak mengerti masalah mendengar penjelasan Mikoto, Sakura akhirnya mengerti kenapa Sasuke sesibuk itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ke ruangan Sasuke dulu ya, Baa-san."

 _Tok..tok..tok.._

Sakura mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia lalu membuka begitu saja pintu itu dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam. Langsung terlihat Sasuke yang asik dengan kesibukannya seperti waktu kemarin Sakura mengunjunginya.

"Sa-su-ke-kun~.." menyapanya sepelan mungkin karena takut mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang berkutat di depan laptop. Sesekali ia menerima telepon yang mungkin dari kliennya atau perusahaan.

"…" tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Sakura berjalan mendekati meja. Pada detik itu juga Sasuke melihatnya sebentar dengan tatapan 'jangan-ganggu-aku'.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Anggap saja aku tidak ada. Okay?" dia menjelaskan panjang lebar maksud kedatangannya. Pria berambut raven itu pun dengan tenang melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya.

Awalnya Sakura masih diam. Hingga akhirnya ia bosan hanya diam saja. Ia pun mulai melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Wah, ruang kerja disini besarnya sama seperti di perusahaan. Isinya juga hampir sama. Mungkin aku bisa membuat dapur disini? Oh, atau perpustakaan?Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, sepedaku tidak ada tempat khusus di rumah." Sakura berbicara sendiri dengan suara pelan sambil menelusuri ruangan. Cukup pelan namun sampai ke telinga pria yang sedang sibuk disana. Sakura sangat berlebihan padahal dia sudah sering masuk ke ruangan itu. Yang benar saja, masa sepedanya mau di parkir di ruangan itu?

Sementara Sasuke masih diam dengan laptopnya, Sakura terus meracau tidak jelas. Dia terus berbicara tentang kebersihan ruangan, lalu dia melihat keluar jendela yang ada di sebelah kiri tempat kekasihnya bekerja sambil bersenandung tidak jelas, dan akhirnya dia melompat-lompat di sofa.

"Sofa ini empuk sekali! Aku yakin Lui-chan pasti akan suka tidur disini. Atau sofa ini akan berakhir robek-robek karena cakarannya?" Sakura tertawa riang sambil melompat di sofa. Lui adalah kucing jenis Tabby milik Sakura yang diberikan Sasuke dua tahun yang lalu saat Sakura berulang tahun.

Sasuke lalu berhenti dan menghela napas. "Berhenti, Sakura! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi!" Sasuke benar. Menganggap Sakura tidak ada? Bagaimana bisa jika tingkah lakunya seperti itu? Tapi itu memang cara wanita itu untuk membuatnya berhenti. Lihat kan? Dia sudah benar-benar berhenti sekarang.

Sakura akhirnya berhenti melompati sofa lalu duduk dengan manis.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau ingat semalam hari apa?"

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh, Sakura. Tentu saja semalam itu hari Jumat."

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tau semalam hari Jumat. Maksudku…"

 _Drrt..drrt.._

Handphone Sasuke bergetar. Sepertinya masih urusan pekerjaan. Sasuke memberi tanda kepada Sakura untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya nanti. Dia lalu menerima telepon itu dan terlihat serius berbicara. Sakura langsung bersandar di sofa seperti terlihat marah. Mungkin tidak ada gunanya mengingatkan Sasuke soal itu.

Tiga menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah menutup telepon. Ia kemudian menatap gadis berambut pink yang masih duduk di sofa itu.

"Sakura…"

"…."

"…..tadi kita sedang membahas apa?"

DUAR.

Seperti ada yang meledak di kepala Sakura. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Tidak ada. Lupakan saja." Sakura segera berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Aku pamit pulang, Uchiha-san! Silahkan nikmati pekerjaanmu!" secepat kilat ia keluar bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas ucapannya.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu. Dia terlihat sangat kaget. Akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa Sakura marah barusan. Dia tahu kalau Sakura sudah marah, wanita itu akan memanggilnya dengan nama marganya. Pria Uchiha itu langsung cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat itu juga.

Di rumah, Sakura hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Pulang dari tempat Sasuke dia langsung ingin mandi sore dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Seakan tidak ingin peduli lagi dengan yang terjadi hari ini. Apa Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingat? Dia tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

 _'Anniversary? Itu cuma perayaan bodoh dan tidak penting. Tidak dirayakan juga tidak apa-apa.'_ Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura lelah dan segera ingin tidur. Sedikit lagi mata Sakura akan terpejam, tapi tiba-tiba..

 _Drrt..drrt.._

Ada pesan masuk dari Sasuke.

 _From : Pantat Ayam_

 _Bersiap-siaplah. Satu jam lagi aku jemput._

Sakura langsung melek dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya saat itu juga.

Sakura melirik jam. Sudah jam 7 kurang 10 menit. Apa Sasuke akan mengajaknya makan malam? Apa mungkin dia sudah ingat? Sakura langsung buru-buru membuka lemari untuk memilih baju dan berdandan cantik malam ini. Dia mengenakan baju lengan panjang dengan renda di sekitar leher dan rok kembang polos selutut berwarna soft pink. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan bando berwarna perak yang berkilauan semakin mempercantik penampilannya. Simple tapi menawan.

Sasuke tiba sebelum jam 8. Pria itu juga tak kalah tampan penampilannya hari ini. Dia berpakaian casual dengan jas abu-abu. Dan jangan lupakan rambut ravennya yang menjuntai indah ke belakang. Itu salah satu daya tarik pria Uchiha ini.

Sedikit keheningan terjadi sesaat setelah Sakura memasuki mobil. Tapi wanita cantik itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Kita mau kemana, Uchiha-san?" tanyanya datar tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke. Dia masih marah. Sangat kekanakan dan menggemaskan bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke bergerak mendekati Sakura, "Lihat saja nanti." Dia memasangkan sabuk pengaman di bangku Sakura,

"Dan berhenti cemberut. Atau nanti akan muncul kerutan di jidat lebarmu ini." lanjutnya sambil menyentuh jidat Sakura dengan dua jari seperti yang sering dilakukan Itachi kepada Sasuke sewaktu mereka masih anak-anak. Sasuke kembali ke posisi duduknya dan bersiap dengan kemudinya.

"Menyebalkan." Dumel Sakura terdengar sangat pelan. Berharap Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Tapi…

"Aku mendengarnya, Sakura." Balas Sasuke sebelum mobil mereka melesat ke tempat tujuan.

Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah restoran dengan nuansa tradisional tapi terlihat sangat mewah dan indah. Dia sudah memesan tempat di luar dekat kolam ikan hias dengan banyak lampu di sekitarnya. Memang Sakura sudah sering di bawa Sasuke makan di restoran mewah. Dia hanya tidak pernah berhenti terkesima dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Segala yang dilakukannya memang selalu terlihat keren.

Sakura tidak terlihat marah lagi. Mereka makan sambil bercerita seperti biasa dan tak lupa Sasuke hanya merespon dengan dua huruf favoritnya itu. Tidak ada topik spesial yang mereka bahas. Setelah disuguhkan desert, Sakura mulai menyinggung maksud Sasuke membawanya ke tempat yang terbilang romantis ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Apa kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu?"

Sasuke langsung paham maksud pembicaraannya. Dia membahas yang tadi siang. Pria itu belum menjawab. Tangannya terlihat sedang sibuk di bawah meja. Mungkin sedang merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya. Sakura menerka apa yang akan dikeluarkan Sasuke. Apa dia akan memberi sesuatu untuk kekasihnya?

Ah, dia lama sekali. Bahkan ia sempat berhenti sebentar. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah tangan kekar itu dari bawah meja. Sakura sudah bersiap-siap melihat. Dan tampaklah sebuah…

Sapu tangan? Kenapa dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan?

"Apa pipimu juga ingin merasakan eskrim?" katanya tiba-tiba sambil menyeka pipi Sakura dengan sapu tangan yang dikeluarkannya barusan.

 _'Pipiku? Eskrim?'_ gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Ah..iya. Maaf." Sambil tertawa yang terlihat dipaksakan. Sakura sadar dia barusan terlalu berharap Sasuke akan memberinya hadiah. Ia terlihat konyol sekali. Sakura harus berhenti berharap. Dia sendiri tahu Sasuke sangat tidak romantis dan tidak peka. Setelah itu Sakura hanya diam. Ia masih menunggu jawaban Sasuke atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Ada keheningan yang panjang sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mengajak Sakura pulang. Kenapa Sasuke langsung mengajaknya pulang? Apa dia lupa Sakura sedang bertanya tadi?

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi.." pertanyaan Sakura menahan Sasuke untuk tidak berdiri dari bangkunya.

Sasuke diam sebentar seperti sedang mengingat pertanyaan Sakura tadi sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Oh…itu. Tentu saja aku mengajakmu keluar karena ini malam Minggu. Bukankah kita sudah biasa melakukannya?"

 _Krik..krik..krik.._

Itu jawaban Sasuke. Jadi dia mengajak Sakura pergi malam ini hanya untuk itu? Itu saja? Ternyata dia masih belum tau kesalahannya. Hilang sudah harapan Sakura. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk entah karena sedih atau apa. Dia segera berdiri, "Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke-kun." Di ikuti Sasuke yang tetap terlihat santai tanpa merasa bersalah.

Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya. Tidak ada percakapan apapun di dalam mobil. Keduanya sama-sama terlihat tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mobil pun berhenti di depan rumah Sakura.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini, Sasuke-kun. Selamat malam." Ucap Sakura dengan suara lesu.

"Hn. Oyasumi." balas Sasuke sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sakura sebentar sebelum akhirnya Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan pria Uchiha itu melihatnya sampai ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Kemudian Sasuke tancap gas pulang ke kediamannya.

 _To be continue…_

* * *

Apa-apaan ini? Ceritanya gak jelas giniiiii. OOC bangeeeettt. Aaaaaaaakkkkk maafkan author. Hontou ni gomennasaiiiiii *lari ke pelukan emak* Maaf karena author nulis chapter ini kependekan. Maklum aku masih baru disini. Ini juga fic pertama aku. Jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau ada yang kesel bacanya.

Dan satu lagi. Mohon jangan kecewa.

Sekedar informasi…Chapter selanjutnya adalah Final. Dan mungkin author bakal buat ada Sasuke's POV disitu

Author benar-benar minta maaf. Sebenarnya ini cuma satu chapter tapi kemarin sempat bingung mau buat endingnya gimana. Dan karena permintaan readers yang pengen momen lopelope nya SasuSaku, jadinya agak diperbanyak. Ini juga nulisnya di tengah-tengah lagi PKL. Karena itu final chap nya dipercepat supaya bisa lanjut ngerjain laporan PKL tanpa terbebani fic yang belum selesai :'(

Final chapter nya mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi. Sekali lagi, maap ya readers :')

Terimakasi banyak buat positive responnya ya *terharu karena ada yang baca* Mohon kritik dan saran. Bakal di terima dengan lapang dada kok. Ya walaupun dada aku udah lapang tapi aku akan mencoba untuk membuka lapangan dada baru. Ini kenapa jadi ngomongin dada ya? Ohiya, pesen ayam dada crispy nya satu ya! *author gak nyambung* *keroyokin*

Lhylia Kiryu : Iya nih. Sakura dibuat galau banget karena Sasuke gak peka :D

FiaaATiasrizqi : Hehe maaf ya kependekan. Ini udah update kilat kok :)

sakura sweetpea : Terimakasii banyak yaaaa. Udah semangat banget inii hehe. Maaf ya kalo gak sesuai harapan :D

AadeUchira : Ini cuma sampe chapter 3 aja. Next chap udah final. Maafin ya gak bisa buat banyak. Arigatou review nyaaa

* * *

Thank you so much buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follownyaaa yaa semuaa. Aku masih sangat baru disini. Ada yang baca aja udah syukur banget *terharu*


End file.
